elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Finn's Lute (Quest)
Finn's Lute is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must recover Finn's Lute from Stony Creek Cave after it was stolen from Inge Six Fingers by thieves. Background Thieves stole Finn's Lute from the Bards College over a year ago. Inge Six Fingers has asked me to recover the lute from their stronghold. Objectives #Find Finn's Lute #Give Finn's Lute to Inge Walkthrough After the Dragonborn becomes a member of the Bards College, faculty members will ask them to perform certain quests. Inge Six Fingers, the lute instructor, mentions that she is sad because thieves stole her precious historical relic, Finn's Lute, which she claims was the first eight-course lute ever invented. The quest leads to Stony Creek Cave in southeastern Eastmarch. Outside the cave is a pleasant small pond with a dock, fishing pole, and a boat. On entering, one can see a dead Breton dangling over a railing and two skeletons in the water. One can proceed up the stream and kill the bandits defending their lair and its treasure. Where the path splits, there is a door guard sitting at a desk watching the stream entrance; one can sneak by or take him out. Upstream is a bandit mining a moonstone ore deposit, and nearby there is a modest chest. Going past the door guard will lead to the bandit leader and some treasure, though one should watch out for a swing mace trap right before the final room. The precious lute is in a chest with some random loot, along with a Stone of Barenziah, an Illusion Skill Book Mystery of Talara, Part 4, some ingredients, and another fragment of the treasure map mystery, Treasure Map X. To complete the quest, one need only to bring the lute back to Inge, who is ecstatic at its return. Since she is unable to reward the Dragonborn with money, she teaches them "a few tricks picked up on the road" from Inge's younger years. This turns out to be one-point skill increases for Light Armor, Lockpicking, Speech, Sneak, Pickpocket and Alchemy. Rewards +1 skill point to all skills under the Thief (Light Armor, Sneak, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, Speech, and Alchemy) Journal Trivia *This quest overlaps a quest from Kjar in Windhelm. Upon killing the guy guarding the chest holding the lute, a quest is received to return to Kjar. Bugs * After completing the quest the item will be stuck in your inventory. **Fixed with version 1.4 official patch. *It is possible that when collecting the reward the Lute will not leave your inventory. PC players can remove it using the Console and the following console code: player.removeitem 000DABAB 1 *If you complete the quest and gained the reward, but still have the quest open asking you to find the lute then enter the console code to close the quest: setstage bardscollegelute 40 * When talking to Inge, the choice that states: "I've found Finn's Lute." stays and becomes the only thing you can say to her. de:Finde Finns Laute pl:Zadanie:Odszukaj lutnię Finna ru:Лютня Финна (квест) Category:Bards College Quests